


three points, where two lines meet

by mkatinthehat



Category: Akdong Musician, Hi Suhyun, Lee Hi (Musician), YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, i have a thing about yg, ikon and chanhyuk are only ever mentioned, this is gay, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkatinthehat/pseuds/mkatinthehat
Summary: Oh man, Hayi could tell you some things about triangles.or, the one where yg is a ghost town and chanhyuk is barking up the wrong tree





	

**Author's Note:**

> everything i do, i do it with weed. and love. gay love

It’s dark outside, been dark for hours, but Hayi still keeps the lights low when she towel dries Suhyun’s hair for her, squatting back on her heels for better leverage. They have this wing of the dorm to themselves tonight, and the whole floor smells like girl, sweet and intricate. The shower steam hasn’t cleared from the mirror in the bathroom yet, and Suhyun is still applying moisturizer, a bit haphazardly as her head shakes from Hayi’s vigorous toweling. 

“I’m going to punch your brother in the face one of these days.” Hayi tugged on the hairbrush a little harder than she’d intended, and Suhyun winced and tried to wriggle out from between her older friend’s thighs. 

“He keeps pretending the songs he’s writing aren’t about you so. You’re welcome to it, really,” Suhyun gritted out, and Hayi giggled, gently patting her head where the brush had pulled tender. Her hands moved more carefully now, tiredness slowing her progress and evening her pace.

There were no secrets left at YG anyway. Boredom drove them all to overshare, whiling away the empty hours talking about themselves and each other, the dorms a mostly impenetrable bubble. It only felt like a cage when they got hopeful. YG was teaching her excruciating patience, every show feeling like an oasis in a barren desert. They all learned not to watch other idol groups too much. To do well in practices and lessons and be nice to at least one trainee, because they'll probably run errands for you in a pinch. Stay entertained. That was the most importand rule for keeping a clean image, not letting herself or her friends fall into boredom and dejection. Hayi had overheard countless jokes made by her seniors about how their president only woke every two years, and they had to entertain themselves during his naps. It was always her seniors who were most impatient, the most bored now, and she saw them collectively waver, between desperation and apathy. But at least they could got out. Almost all the senior YG groups had their own apartments; Winner was in and out of the studios and iKON were on tour, so the remaining few -BlackPink, Hayi, and Suhyun and her brother- mostly shared the dorms by themselves. Occasionally a trainee or two would find their way over when a late night practice had stranded them in the building, but the members of BigBang and 2NE1 only ever slept there when soju had been involved. Chanhyuk spent most of his time in his studio, happy to spend time with Seungyoon, one of the only other boys around anymore. Hayi and Suhyun spent more time than strictly necessary in the dance studios, when they weren’t touring. Mostly, (to their credit), they danced, but also, there were a lot of boy groups with really interesting and sexy concepts and fancams to watch so.

She figured it sort of inevitable that with the amount of time she spent with Suhyun, and Chanhyuk, by extension, someone was bound to get a crush. In a life with so few characters, and such dire doldrums to fight, there was, unfortunately, nothing more entertaining than a crush. She’d figured that out roughly three days after meeting a trainee named Junhoe. HAyi also discovered that a) a crush was a terrible thing to have as an idol and b) in an idol company, crushes are unavoidable. Now that Junhoe had been in Japan for the last nine or so months, she considered herself mostly cured. Suhyun had prescribed repeated viewings of iKon dancing to  “Up&Down” and sure enough, that had cooled her jets. But at least bout of pining hadn’t served to fuel anymore than some vocals on her last two albums. 

Chanhyuk had put her on a pedestal. Hayi considered herself to keep a pretty cool head, but it wasn’t really one of those situations they prepare you for in dramas. Chanhyuk was /always/ around, making heart eyes at her and generally being way too considerate in the most unavoidable way imaginable. It wasn’t exactly his fault, YG barely let them outside anyway and there simply weren’t enough people to act as a buffer. Chanhyuk was starting to take on the appearance and manner of a very persistent puppy.

“I don’t like him,” Hayi set the brush down in favor of using her hands to separate the younger girl’s hair into strands. Clumsily, with unpracticed fingers, she began to french braid Suhyun’s hair, pretending not to notice the unevenness. She loved watching the hair unnies at work, and summoned up images from the hours she's had spent backstage, watching their fingers fly in the mirror. 

“I know you don’t, but just bare it a little longer. I’m sure he’ll get over it soon.” Suhyun turned her head suddenly, the braid immediately beginning to loosen and unweave. “It’s not because you like someone new is it?” she demanded, staring Hayi down with a seriousness that made Hayi look away.

“No, of course not, there’s no one new around here.” Hayi’s laugh sounded only a little forced as she patted Suhyun’s cheek turned her face away to resume her braiding. Suhyun seemed satisfied with that answer, and settled back down in Hayi’s lap. 

“Are you going to eat something?” Hayi asked after a while, brushing her fourth or fifth attempt out of Suhyun’s hair with her fingers. Her braids had gotten progressively neater, her fingers starting to learn. Suhyun hummed noncommittally, looking up from the concert photos on her tablet. 

“Food?” Hayi repeated, more plainly this time. Suhyun stopped and considered, and Hayi ran through her usual mental list of curses at management, this time for making the baby (Suhyun) diet. “I’ll stuff you full of kimchi, it’s so yummy and good for you, let’s eat kimchi!” She amended quickly, not wanting to give her friend a moment longer to deliberate. 

“And a plum?” Suhyun wheedled, looking down at Hayi with big eyes as she pulled her to her feet. Hayi gazed into the distance and clenched her fist dramatically, pulling a string of giggles out of Suhyun. They burst like bubbles and Hayi solemnly declared

“I will buy you one thousand plums, should it please you,” and wiggled her eyebrows at Suhyun until she shoved Hayi playfully and fled the room, hand covering her cheeks and laughter. They read too many manwha between the two of them (and Chanhyuk was no better). Hayi managed to turn all Suhyun’s favorite leads’ cool gestures greasy with the twitch of an eyebrow, and now she couldn’t stop.

“This is why he likes you, you know?” Suhyun mumbled when Hayi caught up with her just outside the studios, and Hayi nearly shoved her into the elevator, for fear of Chanhyuk hearing. “Because you’re cute and silly like that.” 

Hayi can feel herself smiling with too many teeth when she presses the elevator button. The irony of it all is too much so she rests her head, gently, against Suhyun’s shoulder. 

“Love you, unnie,” Suhyun offers. Hayi nods against her shoulder eyes sliding shut with the elevator doors.


End file.
